No extrañarte así
by Algodon de Azucar
Summary: [30vicios  Café][Dirty Pair] Sus acrobacias por ende estaban siendo afectadas desde la mitad de la primavera cuando el calor comenzaba a hacer de las suyas sobre su persona y para empeorar las cosas, su humor estaba peor que nunc


**Titulo:** No extrañarte así

**Autor**: Algodón de Azúcar

**Pareja**: Dirty Pair

**Notas:** Escrito para _30vicios_

**Vicio:** #4 - Café

_**No extrañarte así.**_

Acababa de empezar el verano del tercer año del instituto h estaba comenzando a hacer un calor insoportable, más que nada el detestaba el calor más que cualquier otra cosa, lo debilitaba, sudaba mucho más y su resistencia se mermaba más rápidamente de lo que comúnmente puede llegar a durar dentro de la cancha.

Sus acrobacias por ende estaban siendo afectadas desde la mitad de la primavera cuando el calor comenzaba a hacer de las suyas sobre su persona y para empeorar las cosas, su humor estaba peor que nunca.

-Mukahi-san, ¿podrías concentrarte?... estamos a mitad del entrenamiento y Atobe-san nos está viendo…-la voz entre calmada de Hiyoshi logró que lo último que le quedaba de paciencia se terminara por ir al caño.

Estaban en entrenamiento antes de los Nacionales gracias a esa entupida oportunidad de participar como miembro especial, y aunque le hacia cierta ilusión volver a jugar dobles con aquel peliazul, definitivamente a Atobe Keigo, su excéntrico y ególatra capitán no le había parecido apropiado.

Por ende, ahora estaba haciendo pareja con un chico de segundo año y frente de si, al otro lado de la cancha estaba exactamente otra parejita parecida, un kouhai de segundo año y un senpai de tercer año.

Estúpidas coincidencias.

Apretó los ojos con exasperación y aventando la raqueta, simplemente salió de la cancha ignorando totalmente los reclamos y ordenes de Atobe.

-Que se las meta por donde le quepan…- pensó para si el pelicereza.

Se adentró a los vestidores personales y se sentó en la banca que le correspondía, haciéndose hacia delante se tomo su cabeza con sus manitas e intentó calmarse o terminaría explotando.

Desde que a Atobe se le ocurriera la genial idea de que él y Hiyoshi hicieran la pareja en Dobles 2, tanto el tensai como él se habían alejado sin una razón aparente, en realidad no había una razón para alejarse más que el estúpido pretexto de que cada uno entrenaba ya por su cuenta.

Ya no se esperaban mutuamente a la salida de las clases, ya no compartían esas salidas los fines de semana a cualquier parte simplemente para pasar un rato juntos divirtiéndose, ya ni siquiera había llamadas o mensajes de texto de los móviles de ambos.

Se había alejado lo suficiente como para hacer que el pelicereza se sintiera morir.

Suspiró hondamente y levantó el rostro para darse cuenta de que no estaba solo, y su sorpresa fue aun mayor cuando al levantar completamente su cara, se encontró con un par de ojos azules detrás de dos cristales redondos que lo veían atentamente aunque su expresión que conjugaba con sus ojos no daba confianza ni esperanza alguna de salir bien librado.

Entrecerró los ojos y estaba apunto de levantarse para irse cuando el peliazul solo dio un paso hacia delante y Gakuto se quedó quiero en su lugar, no había que decir nada, era una clara petición de que se quedara en su sitio.

-¿Qué te sucede? –preguntó con su voz de siempre.

-Estoy de mal humor… - contestó Gakuto haciendo la cabeza hacia un lado con una expresión de fastidio.

-Eso se te nota… pero tu tienes algo más…

-No tengo nada más Yuushi… -se recargó hacia atrás cruzándose de brazos y encaró por fin al peliazul mirándole desde abajo.

Oshitari al parecer reaccionó al ser llamado por su nombre una vez más por esos labios y semi sonrió sentándose a su lado en la banca que le correspondía ahora a Hiyoshi. Y sin mirarlo realmente solo cerró los ojos suspirando lentamente.

-Quédate hoy en casa… mi madre dice que te extraña…

El pelicereza se giró a ver a Oshitari con cara pensativa y asombrada mientras comenzaban débilmente sus ojos a brillar intensamente. Lo extrañaba, esas invitaciones las extrañaba… aunque de cierto modo sabía que no necesitaba invitarlo, el mismo se auto-proponía quedarse en la casa de su… ex-pareja de dobles.

El pequeño suspiro al recordar la posición en la que estaban y solo asintió levemente.

-Esta bien, pero pienso molestarte toda la noche para que no duermas, así que atente a ls consecuencias…

Oshitari le miró con una sonrisa divertida y le revolvió juguetonamente los cabellos.

-Tendré que preparar mucho café entonces para no dormirme…-dijo levantándose de su lugar para acercarse a la puerta y abrirla con suavidad.

-Ne, Yuushi…

-Dime… -girándose a verlo.

-¿Me extrañas….?-soltó suavemente bajando la mirada.

-¿Por qué crees que vine? –respondió con una sonrisa antes de salir.

Gakuto levantó la mirada entre sorprendido y molesto.

-Yuushi!!, ¿no sabes que responder con otra pregunta es de mala educación?... Yuushi, espérame!!... –

Gakuto salió corriendo detrás de él para alcanzarlo, y lo que quedó de la práctica simplemente estuvo concentrado, tranquilo y en su mejor momento.

-¿Qué le dijiste? –la voz del capitán interrumpió la observación del peliazul sobre Gakuto.

-Es un Secreto…

-Hum… ¿Secreto, eh?...

Yuushi le sonrió a Atobe con arrogancia y se dispuso a ir hacia la cancha para poder ir por Gakuto quien ya le llamaba con señas para que ya se fueran a casa del prodigio, Atobe simplemente se le quedó viendo al pequeño acrobático y después sonrió con arrogancia.

Caminaron todo el camino hacia la residencia Oshitari entre bromas, risas, y comentarios del entrenamiento o de las clases, pucheros del menor y sonrisas divertidas del mayor.

Al llegar, Oshitari no se detuvo a saludar a nadie, simplemente se dirigió hacia las escaleras y el pequeño se extraño, por mucho que el tensai estuviera de malas –que no era probable por que venían muy animados- jamás se pasaba así como así, siempre saludaba y anunciaba su llegada.

-Ne, Yuushi, ¿Por qué no avisaste que llegamos?

-Hmmm … se me olvidó decirte que no hay nadie… -tranquilamente el prodigio se adentró a su recamara para dejar la maleta al lado de su cama y se sentó en esta.

-Me dijiste que tu madre me extrañaba… -una mirada molesta y suspicaz fue dirigida al otro.

-Dije que te extrañaba, más no que estuviese en casa… -se giró en la cama, quedando de lado para poder observar al pelicereza que dejando su maleta también se dirigio a la cama y se sentó sobre esta.

-Mentiroso…

-No lo soy….

Oshitari se incorporó para sentarse frente a Gakuto quien deliberadamente observó atentamente los ojos de Yuushi no percatándose de que en si, el genio estaba acercándose lentamente hacia él y acababa de posar una de sus manos muy suavemente sobre su mejilla.

No fue hasta que sintió algo cálido en sus labios cuando reaccionó, la boca del tensai estaba sobre la suya aunque sus ojos seguían fijos en los de él, como queriendo dejarlo en transe aún mientras se aprovechaba de su estado y besarlo…

Besarlo, Yuushi Oshitari le estaba besando…

Le temblaron las piernas y las manos, sus ojos se quisieron empezar a nublar y sus mejillas se encendieron al grado de confundirse con su propio cabello y perdió el control de su propio cuerpo, su mano se posó sobre la otra del prodigio entrecerrando los ojos, como queriendo dar a entender que no se separara, que le gustaba.

Aunque su conciente estaba gritando en alejarlo, que eso estaba mal, que no debía besarlo de esa manera, es decir… le estaba dando ilusiones que quizá no le cumpliría, no, era todo lo contrario, no había ilusiones que dar por que no había sentimiento de por medio, ¿verdad?.

¡¿Verdad?!

Sus ojos se cerraron completamente abandonando la razón completamente y no supo que pasó después, solo sabía que quería tenerlo cerca, más cerca, sentirlo, abrazarlo, acariciarlo, recibir esas caricias, besarlo y ser besado, amarlo y ser amado…

Entre esos roces tan íntimos, no supo exactamente en que momento quedó atrapado entre los brazos y las sabanas de la cama de Yuushi, simplemente sintió como la tela suave acariciaba su pie ya desnuda, debajo del otro cuerpo que estaba poseyéndolo, y curiosamente no sentía dolor, simplemente era un calor que suavemente lo sumía de nuevo al placer cada que quisiera volver a su conciencia.

Abrió los ojos lentamente y posó sus ojos en el rostro del otro que le miraba con sus ojos a medias abiertos con una sonrisa, no traía sus anteojos, pero seguía viéndose tan varonil, tan él.

Recibió un beso muy suave en sus labios y fue cuando reaccionó de lo que acababa de hacer.

Se intentó sentar en la cama más un dolor en su parte trasera le hizo permanecer acostado y miró asustado al prodigio con sus ojos comenzando a nublarse de las lágrimas del pánico, no sabía exactamente que acababan de hacer aunque sabía que había sido algo que ambos disfrutaron pero, ese dolor no le daba buena espina.

-Tranquilo… no pasa nada..-susurró el tensai abrazándolo con fuerza y le besó nuevamente los labios más profundamente logrando que algunas lagrimitas escaparan de los ojos de Gakuto hacia su beso, volviéndolo salado.

Se separó de él y le miró a los ojos acariciándole el rostro y dándole numerosos besitos en toda la cara, sacando una suave sonrisa de su pareja, quien suspiró hondamente y cerró los ojos.

-Era… tu primera vez,¿verdad?

-No soy un pervertido como tu…-susurró el pelicereza acomodándose entre los brazos del otro, eran cálidos y no quería salir de entre ellos.

-Oye, no soy un pervertido… solo me gusta ser coqueto…-apretó más al pelicereza por si quería safarse o golpearlo más recibió un suave besito el su pecho.

-Yuushi… ¿Qué va a pasar ahora? …

-Pues creo que ya no necesitaré la jarra de café para no dormir… -dijo en tono de broma mientras miraba al pelirrojo que le miraba con reproche.

-Yuushi…. –la voz amenazadora del otro solo le hizo sonreír y besarlo lentamente.

-Quiero estar contigo… no quiero volver a extrañarte así…

-Eres un tonto…cursi… -dijo contra sus labios acariciandole el rostro rodeandole el cuello, haciendo que ambos giraran sobre la cama, dejando al peliazul sobre de su mismo.

-Quizá… pero… ¿así me quieres?-

-Te adoro… -susurró mordiéndole luego los labios.

Era muy cierto, se daba cuenta de lo que en realidad traía en sus arranques de enojo, lo que más deseaba era permanecer con él todo el tiempo que pudiera, atrapar su atención, que fuera simplemente él y nada más, no pensó que de cierta forma era correspondido.

-Mañana tu también tomarás café… -dijo el peliazul besando el cuello de su ahora amante mientras acariciaba sus costados.

-Ni lo sueñes… -susurró entremedio suspiro dejando que el otro volviera a comenzar.

N/A: Si no quieren el café, que me lo den a mi xD


End file.
